


Run

by smalld1171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot; Episode 6x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalld1171/pseuds/smalld1171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x20 Short one shot. Dean's thoughts as he walks away from Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

He stares from the doorway.

He stares at Cas, trapped in a circle of fire.

The same fire that has been used so many times to keep evil at bay.

He hears the howl of demons as they close in.

He turns away.

And runs.

He clenches his hands into fists.

And runs.

He breathes short and fast and fights to keep control.

And he runs.

He feels his head start to pound.

He feels the heat of anger bubble up through his veins.

He runs.

Faster and faster.

Further and further.

He feels the clamminess of his skin.

And still he runs.

He feels his heart plummet into his gut.

Faster.

He feels his eyes go cold and distant.

Further.

He runs.

And runs.

Further and further.

Faster and faster.

He needs to get to the car.

So he runs.

To get away from the house.

To get away from the blackness that surrounds it.

From the blackness that is within.

From the evil.

He runs.

He needs to get away.

From Cas.


End file.
